


🐝

by adabarbacarisi (sophreadsfics)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi Valentine's Cliché Challenge, Developing Relationship, Ficlet, Gift Giving, M/M, Secret Admirer, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophreadsfics/pseuds/adabarbacarisi
Summary: Prompts: "Will you be mine?" & “I’ve got a secret admirer.”
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Barisi Valentine’s Cliché Challenge





	🐝

When Rafael arrives at his office on the morning of Valentine’s Day, he sees a package on his desk that looks suspiciously like a box from one of his favourite bakeries. He turns around and raises a questioning eyebrow at his assistant. 

“That was there when I got in this morning,” says Carmen. “It looks like you've got a secret admirer.”

He goes over to his desk and opens the box to find a selection of his favourite chocolates. Carefully iced on each individual chocolate are letters that spell out _will you be mine?_ with the ‘be’ replaced with an intricate drawing of a bumble bee. The yellow of the insect matches the shade of Rafael’s tie.

Rafael is flattered that someone would give him something so delicious and wonders who on earth would go to the trouble of sneaking into his office in the early hours, and have the nerve. He spots a small card tucked into the box, so he picks it up and reads it eagerly. 

_You look beautiful today. Text me if it’s a yes._

_\- Your shadow._

**Rafael:** How would you know if I look beautiful today?

 **Sonny:** You do every day. 

**Rafael:** Yes [bee emoji]

**Author's Note:**

> Valentine's was a week and a half ago but I've been busy y'all. Let's get cracking on these prompts! Also, can titles be emojis? I guess I'll find out.


End file.
